One Shot, One Kill
This article is about the level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. For the bonus in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, see One-Shot Kill. One Shot, One Kill is the fourteenth level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This is part two of the "All Ghillied Up", one of Captain Price's earlier missions. He and Captain MacMillan must escape to the extraction point. Synopsis Lt. Price and Cpt. MacMillan patiently wait on the top floor of the hotel with a Barrett .50 caliber sniper rifle. While the assassination target, Imran Zakhaev, is attempting to sell Uranium to Russian Ultranationalists, Lt. Price takes the shot and dismembers Zakhaev's left arm, but MacMillan states, "Shock and blood loss will take care of the rest." Their cover is blown when an enemy helicopter returns fire, the two rappel down the side of the hotel as the top floor collapses and continue to escape to the extraction point. They fight through Ultranationalist forces and attempt to lose them through apartment buildings. They are then spotted by another helicopter and they manage to shoot it down, but it crashes toward Price and MacMillan. MacMillan sprains his ankle and is unable to walk, so Lt. Price must carry him to the landing zone. When they arrive at the extraction point and wait for the chopper to arrive, waves of Ultranationalists retaliate. They hold off until the chopper arrives, then Lt. Price and Captain MacMillan are lifted to safety. The fate of Captain MacMillan is left unknown. However, in Staff Sergeant Griggs’ rap in the end credits, he says “This one’s for MacMillan, fifteen years you have relaxin'”, suggesting that MacMillan may have retired. Walkthrough The best bet is to shoot when the wind dies down as Captain MacMillan suggests. This chance presents itself at the very end of the meeting. Shoot when MacMillan panics, saying "It's now or never! Take the shot!". If the shot goes too wide, try to correct the mistake and fire again. Keep shooting! Also, try to aim for the chest. If the player aims for his head, it will miss and hit the man behind him in the leg. After taking out Zakaev, a helicopter will hover in front of the player. Shoot the pilot with the sniper rifle (he's an easy shot) through the glass of his windshield. Firing sporadically is an option, and does work on the lower difficulties. After killing the pilot (and thereby the helicopter), get off the sniper rifle and start following MacMillan. Now the player's cover has been blown and needs to get on the rope to rappel out of the hotel. From here, follow MacMillan until he reaches a road. All hell breaks loose here as waves of enemies on high alert enter the fight. Use the M21 right away and hopefully take most of them out before they get cover. If one can find a G3 from a dead enemy switch out the pistol for it, as the G3 and M21 share the same ammo type so the player may get double ammo. If they get cover, either camp them with the sniper or run up to them with the pistol/other automatic weapon and shoot/melee them at close range. When MacMillan orders the player to get out of there, sprint using the compass as a guide to the apartment. Follow MacMillan as he weaves his way through the apartment. The player does not have to kill the dog outside the fence between the apartment blocks. Stop like MacMillan when seeing the enemies outside. Switch to the Claymores and head over to the end of the room. Here there is the door outside; plant the Claymore and sprint back to MacMillan. After the Claymore goes off, run outside and follow MacMillan to an alleyway of sorts. MacMillan will halt and start to fire at the guards coming at the end of the alley. Just switch to an automatic weapon and take them out. Soon a helicopter will appear over the apartments and goes into attack position. Switch to the sniper rifle and start unloading bullets into its windshield; there are no points awarded for accuracy. As the helicopter crashes to the ground it wounds Cpt. MacMillan and he can't walk, so the player has to carry him. Pick up the injured MacMillan and start walking. The time should be about seventeen minutes left, but that is plenty of time to finish this mission. With MacMillan, head west to an alleyway. Drop MacMillan off at the wrecked car near the stairs and quickly get the sniper rifle out. If one is fast enough, one should be able to snipe the three hostiles running from the west. If not, use fragmentation grenades/automatic fire to kill them. Three enemies will also engage from the east, making this a two-front battle. Stay behind the staircase or the house wall for cover. When done with the troops on the west side, start with the ones on the east side. One should be an easy shot between the staircase and the house; the other is in the brush near a broken car; and the last is hidden in the corner to the left. Pick up MacMillan and use the yellow indicator as a guide in the right direction down the alley. Instead of trying to kill the two enemies in sight out of the alley, opt to run through the brush and make a mad dash for the apartment. Take the right doorway and use the debris slope to ascend to the second level. From here, make way south to the other side of the building. When getting to the middle stairwell and MacMillan asks to put him down, do so by the door (he can shoot through it) and enter the room. Just stand still at the doorway and wait until a dog at the far end of the room starts to growl. Down him and try to take the door on the right. Some firing and growling will follow, make way back to the first doorway (where MacMillan is at) and shoot the second dog. Continue infiltrating the base by playing this cat-and-mouse game. There should be one hostile and one dog left. MacMillan will give the "all clear." Run back, pick him up and head to the south part of the building. Exit and head southwest to another building. Take the right door and go through the locker room/bathroom. Once the player has reached the pool, there will be a couple of options on what to do with the dogs: #If the player puts MacMillan by the side of the pool (not in the pool), the dogs will run outside and kill the two guards there. #If the player just heads outside and passes by the dogs, later, in the beginning of the sniping part, the dogs will run out and attack the incoming enemies. The player can use this option to get a few quick kills as the dogs distract the enemies who are looking for the player and kill some of them. Place MacMillan in the center of the area in front of the wheel and place the last of the Claymores and the C4 at the corner of the pool (the user will receive MacMillan's equipment and finally get double Claymore and double C4). Riddle the area with Claymores, plugging up the open spaces between the cars. Run over to the Ferris wheel and the player will learn that a helicopter is coming "soon." Follow the yellow indicator and drop MacMillan off at the yellow glowing area. Claymore again, but put one in front of the door on the right (all whole groups will be blown up when they open the door, there will be a laptop in it). In addition, keep a few Claymores and position them on the stairs going up to the Ferris wheel. But the most important is to use the cars as exploding devices. Go prone at the top of the Ferris wheel and wait for the enemy. Use the planted C4 for the first group. This is a long and extremely difficult fight, especially if one is not prepared with Claymores and isn't a good shot with the sniper rifle. Luckily the Claymores should hold off the enemy troops for quite a while from getting too close. Basically this place is sniper heaven. Keep sniping. Kill as many as possible. Inevitably they will start to get through and sometimes go around the Ferris wheel and try to attack from behind - if that happens quickly switch to the secondary weapon and dispose of them. Another strategy used is to position one's self at the edge of the map at the bumper cars, as they can only come at the player from one angle - the Ferris Wheel. Don't worry, the Russians can't see MacMillan If the going starts to get especially rough, throw a few flashbangs to buy some time. The rails around the entrance to the Ferris wheel and the Ferris wheel car itself will provide excellent cover. If one is about to die hide behind the Ferris wheel car for a few seconds to regain health. Or, if playing on hardened or veteran, a good tactic is to place all of the Claymores and C4 around the bumper cars, retreat behind the bumper cars and aim toward the Ferris wheel with an AK or G3. After the CH-46 Sea Knight helicopter arrives, kill anyone in the ticket booth near the Ferris wheel and sprint on over to MacMillan and carry him. Luckily some of the allies will help by consolidating the helicopter location with troops, so run over to the helicopter, using the booth as cover. When inside just fire at enemy troops a little more and the mission ends as the player flies away. Weaponry Starting Loadout Depends on if the player picked up an AK-47, G3, or RPD in the previous level. Certain weapons will not transfer and are replaced by an AK-47. M21iwi.png|M21. Woodland camo MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Special, one hit kill on enemies USPiwi.png|USP .45 if mission is started from select menu Found in Level Barret50iwi.png|Barrett .50cal. Used to blow off Zakhaev's arm M21iwi.png|M21. Used by Capt. MacMillan MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Used by Ultranationalists G3iwi.png|G3. Used by Ultranationalists W1200iwi.png|W1200. Used by Ultranationalists RPDiwi.png|RPD. Used by Ultranationalists Uziiwi.png|Mini-Uzi. Used by Ultranationalists MP5iwi.png|MP5. Used by Ultranationalists and SAS M9iwi.png|M9. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Dragunoviwi.png|Dragunov. Found at end of the level RPG7iwi.png|RPG-7. Used by Ultranationalists Gallery File:Zakhaev_Kill.jpg|Imran Zakhaev getting shot by Leftenant Price File:Zakhaev's_Arm.jpg|Imran Zakhaev's mutilated arm File:Dragunov_Table.jpg|The table with Dragunovs at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death File:AK_And_W1200_Table.jpg|A table with AK-47s and a W1200s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death File:AK_Table.jpg|A table with AK-47s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death File:AK_Table_2.jpg|A table with an AK-47 and a USP.45 at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death File:AK_Box.jpg| A box of AK-47s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death File:RPG_Table.jpg|frame|An RPG-7 Table at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death File:USP_Table.jpg|frame|A table of 3 USP .45s at the site of Imran Zakhaev's death . Tips *When attempting to kill Imran Zakhaev, wait until he raises his arms in frustration (after the first helicopter pass), in a second the wind will drop which is the best time to shoot him. *If the wind is blowing completely left (the flag is perpendicular to the player and blowing left), then put the dot on the horizontal line that is furthest to the left on Zakhaev's head and vice-versa for if the wind is blowing completely right, and one will get a direct headshot (although the bullet will still only hit his arm.) *Only shoot the enemies needed to kill to allow one to get to the next stage. *After rappeling from the window, if you run ahead of MacMillan to where the first firefight takes place, and sprint towards the farthest of the parked buses, you can get a clean angle on a large group of enemies that are easier to kill, and then a few more immediately around the corner of the building to your right, allowing you to immediately head to the apartments and skip the firefight completely. It's especially helpful on Veteran difficulty, where survivability makes an extended firefight frustrating. *When at the last part of the mission, Captain MacMillan will tell the player to go to the nearest booth on the left. It is pink with one window and a door. There is a small ledge on the side. Go prone under that and stay there until help arrives. All explosions will not affect the player if one goes all the way in. This tip will work on any difficulty. Confirmed for Xbox 360. It can work on PC, with some occasions being immune, others times, not so much. *If sprinting to the CH-46 Sea Knight without MacMillan, one of the soldiers covering the player will say "Where's MacMillan!". One might think this unusual, due to the fact that US Marines would be unlikely to know about MacMillan. However, the soldier is listed in the subtitles as SAS and speaks with a British accent. It is possible that the extraction team is intended to be the SAS, with the American pilot being a result of Infinity Ward reusing sound files. *There is a trick allowing one to use Claymores and C4s twice in the final part where the player has to survive until the helicopter arrives. When MacMillan tells the player to put him down behind the Ferris Wheel, put him down anywhere but the Ferris wheel and set out the explosives. After having set them up, put MacMillan in his spot and one will have 10 Claymores and 3 C4s again allowing the player to set up twice as many explosives. *Remember to place MacMillan in a good tactical position to give backup. *When at the Ferris Wheel, allow Captain MacMillan to cover his side and the player to cover the other side. *Many enemies funnel up the stairs to the Ferris wheel. *The best tactic for Veteran difficulty is to plant all the C4 on the rise behind the Ferris Wheel (because many enemies go prone there and they are hard to see because of the grass), hide behind the bumper car ride, and when the helicopter arrives detonate the C4 and sprint to MacMillan. Before picking him up throw a flashbang to the right to blind any enemies attacking from the Ferris Wheel. Also, be sure not to plant any claymores too close to the C4 blocks, because when they go off they will take the C4 with them. *One easy way to get through this level is to hide behind the tree on the right of Macmillan. The player can dodge a lot of gunshots there since the tree is thick enough. Occasionally there will be one or two guys climbing up the stairs of the Ferris Wheel or approaching from the far right side, but only one at a time, so it's fairly easy, just watch out for any grenades. *Another easy way to get through the end of the level, is to grab the AK-47 by the car directly in front of where the player sets down MacMillan, plant C4's and Claymores around the ticket booth, hide as far back as possible in the corner in there, go prone, and keep the AK-47 aimed at the door. Close-by grenades (like at the doorway) won't kill the player and some rare grenades that make inside will be easy to throw back. Just sit back and relax until the helicopter comes. About a third the time the player is blinded by a flashbang an enemy may attack, but, if one keeps the gun pointed out the door, the player can easily shoot them, and Xbox-360 players may get the Daredevil achievement if an enemy is killed while blinded. *After placing Captain MacMillan behind the Ferris wheel, a good place to hide (for Veteran difficulty) is in the opposite corner of the map, where the player can crouch in a corner behind an apartment building. It is inadvisable to stay there for too long, as one could easily become surrounded, or trapped by grenades. When the player gets a good opportunity, run towards an alley next to the building with the pool. This alley is where the enemy would normally spawn, but they won't as long as the player is there; they'll spawn from other places. This alley is a great place to take cover, as the enemy can only attack from one direction, and MacMillan will kill a lot of enemies before they come to close to the player. *If one uses the above tip, make sure to get to MacMillan in time, as the player will be very far from him. When the helicopter comes within 1000 meters, it's time to get moving. Stay cautious, as the last checkpoint was when the helicopter was around 6000 meters away, but don't be afraid to rush towards MacMillan. Once having picked up MacMillan, the team should be able to hold off any enemy fire, and the mission should be complete. *If using the two tips directly above, it's important to note that it is possible to only move when the helicopter starts to hover above ground before landing, as this is when there is the least amount of enemies, but take caution the helicopter pilot means 30 seconds and they leave, with or without the player. If one plans to hide in the alleyway behind the pool, be sure to have an AK-47 and an itchy trigger finger as enemies will know where the player is and will try to rush. Place the C4 around the enemy spawn point and on some cars around this area and when beginning to go back for MacMillan after the helicopter arrives, detonate. This is handy for buying time and killing anything chasing the player as one sprints for MacMillan. If done with perfect timing the player will arrive in the helicopter right as it is trying to leave. Although this method is risky and not preferred, it is very funny to attempt with the combination of the helicopter pilot's dialog and drastic reduction of difficulty in the final stretch of the mission. *If one stays back in the alley for too long after the helicopter arrives, the player may not be able to retrieve MacMillan in time to get to the helicopter before it leaves. *There is one glitch confirmed on the Xbox 360 that if the player gets behind Capt. MacMillan, before he scoots back from when the player dropped him by the Ferris Wheel one can no-clip inside of him. The enemies will run up on the player and they can still kill, but for a moment they will be clueless as to where the player is, therefore one can kill them when they get near. *Over by the pool, where you see the dogs, when the helicopters arrive quickly run behind there, where the enemies come from on the first shooting, and no enemies will spawn the only ones you will deal with is the helicopter troops and the ones that exit the door with the intel. Also oddly enough none will take notice of your location and will go after MacMillan in which he can hold his ow. When it's time to leave you can flank them from behind as they won't notice you at all (unless you decide to knife them), retrieve MacMillan and finish the mission. Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 22' is located, like Laptop 21, at the top of a fire escape. It is after the building where one has to sweep the three rooms for enemies. When exiting, immediately turn right and there will be a ladder. *'Laptop 23' is rather difficult to get, as the door leading to it is initially closed. To open it, you must force hostiles to spawn on the other side of the door. To do this, run to where the enemy usually enters the area from once MacMillan calls the Sea Knight; two or three hostiles will spawn in the hallway on the other side of the door and open it. Enter the hallway through that door, and the laptop will be at the far left corner. Xbox 360 Achievements *'Piggyback Ride' is obtained by successfully completing this mission on any difficulty. *'The Shot' is obtained by successfully completing this and "All Ghillied Up" on Veteran difficulty. Video Gameplay footage compilation ISv9NuaLPp8&fmt=18! Transcript See One Shot, One Kill/Transcript Trivia See One Shot, One Kill/Trivia. References Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer